1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus that performs signal processing for an audio signal in accordance with a predetermined purpose and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the acoustic field, MFB (Motional FeedBack) is known. MFB is a technology for controlling, for example, the diaphragm of a speaker unit and an input audio signal to have the same movement by detecting the movement of the diaphragm of the speaker unit and applying negative feedback to the input audio signal. Accordingly, vibration, for example, near a low band resonant frequency f0 is damped, and thereby undesired influences on the low frequency-band such as so-called “boomy base” are aurally suppressed.
A related art has been disclosed in JP-A-9-289699.